Tick Tock, Tick Tock
by GBTiger
Summary: "Tick tock, tick tock." Arthur can't hide from his insane counterpart forever. 2P, AU, human names used. Warnings for blood and torture.
1. Chapter 1

"Tick tock, tick tock."

The chilling voice rings in Arthur's ears like the echo of a chiming bell as he frantically throws open the first door he sees, running down the stairs. The door he opened was to the basement. Hastily, he slams the door and runs down the stairs as quickly as his legs carry him. He hears the footsteps of his psychopathic counterpart above him, but he keeps running. Once he reaches the bottom, he flicks on a switch and desperately looks for a place to hide in this large room. Boxes are stacked everywhere, but none of them are large enough to hide behind. Most of them are filled with clutter. There are no doors or windows, either, so he cannot escape the house; his own house, where he is being pursued by himself. Artie, as Arthur's counterpart like to call himself, was without exaggeration insane. Schizophrenic. Sadistic. Cruel. Mad. All of these terms could describe the cheery Brit that was relentlessly pursuing Arthur through his house with a bloodied cleaver in one hand. Artie seemed to be always cheerful, and when he was hurt, he laughed. The fucker would laugh at his own pain. It was horrific to see.

In an instant, Arthur flings a small box off of a larger one and opens it up, setting a few empty picture frames that were hidden within the cardboard depths aside and climbing inside. He only barely fits inside, and he closes the lid of the box over him just as he hears the basement door.

As Artie gleefully runs down the stairs, he calls out eerily, "You can't run forever, Arthur! You can't~! Tick tock, tick tock! Look at the time! It's already past midnight! We've been awake for a while, don't you think?" The volume of his voice increases as he becomes more excited. "Come on! Come out! Come out, Arthur! You need to go to sleep! Oh, and before you sleep, you need to try one of my cupcakes~!"

The mention of cupcakes sounds amazing to Arthur, but he is almost positive that they would contain poison. Francis had taken a bite of one of them and fell over on his side, coughing up his organs until there was nothing left inside of him. He had died. Arthur bites his lips and pulls his body tighter into a ball to stop the uncontrollable trembling, and he holds his breath so that Artie wouldn't hear his loud breathing. He hears Artie searching for him, peering around boxes and checking the walls for hidden doors. Arthur stiffens when he hears the insane Brit speak again.

"You're hiding in one of those boxes, aren't you, Arthur? If I can't find you in here, you've got to be in one of those~!"

Arthur resists the urge to leap from the box and run for his life. He figures that it would be safer just to lie low and pray that Artie wouldn't find him.

The lid of the box opens and a pair of eyes, the irises a mix of magenta and sky-blue, peer down at him. "Oh, goodie~!" Artie exclaims, clapping his hands together with glee. "I've found you! I found Arthur! I win! I win! I win the game!"

Arthur stares back up at Artie, his breathing labored as he realizes just how frightening his situation was. He was probably going to die.

* * *

**Hi, everyone! G here. :)  
I apologize for not updating Master and Pet for a while. Writing it has been kind of boring lately, but the chapter afterwords will probably go a lot faster because it will be... interesting? Okay, enough talking about Master and Pet here.**

Okay, so this was my 2P Hetalia test story. I've never written anything like this before, and I may consider continuing (depending on popularity).  
2P England is too fun to write~! If I continue I'll make his personality more defined.

Enjoy :) 

**~G**


	2. Chapter 2

Artie grabs Arthur by his shirt collar, roughly yanking him out of the box with a wild grin spread across his face. He raises his blood coated cleaver and waves it in the terrified man's face. "Arthur ran away," he coos, his lips pursing together as if he was about to kiss something. "Arthur ran away because he didn't want to eat my cupcakes. But now Arthur is going to eat one~!"

"Oh, God, no…" Arthur moans, squeezing his eyes shut. He didn't want to meet the same fate as Francis.

Artie begins to bob his head from side to side as if listening to cheerful music. "This time is different," he chirps. "Since Arthur didn't want those cupcakes, I made new ones! New cupcakes for little Arthur!" He giggles and claps his hands together like a child while Arthur opens one eye and peers at him like he was turning into a toad. If only he was.

"Come now, come now," Artie begins to drag Arthur away to the stairs. Arthur thrashes desperately around, not wanting to die by the hands of this maniac. He manages to land a firm kick in Artie's leg. Artie yelps, but his cry turns into a high-pitched giggle. "Ouchie!" he complains while still giggling. "Arthur hurt me! Ouchies!" Suddenly, with brute force, Artie thrusts Arthur forward by his shirt collar and slams him into the ground. Arthur moans as his face makes contact with the cold cement. He is almost sure that his nose had been broken. Artie giggles and lifts Arthur up by the back of his shirt collar.

"Little Arthur, little Arthur, you shouldn't hurt me," he whispers, bobbing his head from side to side again. His eyes, the color of cotton candy, sparkle as he flips Arthur around to face him. "We're going to play some games. Games, fun games! Want to know what games?"

Hoping that Artie wouldn't slam his face into the floor again, Arthur wipes some blood away from his nose and only glares at his counterpart. Artie laughs childishly. "We'll play games like tag and hide-and-go-seek! Ooh, and do you know what else? We can play, 'Run across the highway' or 'who can survive the longest with their organs ripped from their stomachs?'"

Arthur stares at Artie in disgust. "You fucked up wanker," he says, appalled.

Artie's eyes stretch wide as if he had been stabbed in the stomach. Not even his usual smile ghosts on his face as he says softly, "Swearing is bad. Arthur shouldn't swear. Bad words are a no-no." He lifts his knife and presses the flat side to the British man's cheek. Arthur utters a small gasp of surprise, and the creepy smile returns to Artie's face. "Now come, come. We have to play. Playing is good. Playing is so fun~!"

"I'm not playing with you," Arthur states. "I will not participate in whatever bullshit you call a 'game' like murdering the other for the enjoyment of it. Unhand me this instant!"

Artie giggles and with a sudden flick of his wrist, cuts a lengthy but shallow gash across Arthur's cheek. Arthur grits his teeth together and utters a hiss of pain. "We have to play," he insists, his playfully bright eyes almost intent-looking. _Oh God,_ please save me… Arthur thinks as his insane counterpart begins to drag him up the stairs.

* * *

**Okay then! Next chapter, yeah...**  
**I've been working on Master and Pet, don't you worry! I swear I am...!**

**More torture in the next chapter and chapters beyond. If you're not okay with England having his innards extracted... you might want to leave while you still can XD**

**~G**


	3. Chapter 3

Artie sets Arthur up in a chair, tying him with some rope that was found in Arthur's garage. Arthur hangs his head, silently letting his counterpart rope him to the dining room chair. But when Artie brings some rope up to Arthur's mouth to gag him, Arthur jerks back, causing the chair to fall over. The pain stings his back as he glares up at Artie. "Don't you dare," Arthur growls. "I refuse to let you take away my right to speak."

"I just think it's cuter when you're biting down on something while holding back your screams," Artie responds cheerfully, raising a foot and harshly stomping down on Arthur's chest. Arthur opens his mouth in a silent cry as a loud cracking noise emanates from his ribcage. Artie chooses this opportunity to bend over and quickly tie the rope around Arthur's mouth, tightly. "There," he declares, standing up and pulling Arthur's chair up with him. Arthur lets out a loud moan of agony and drops his head down, hoping that tears wouldn't come to his eyes and humiliate him in front of his adversary. He can't cry now. He has to stay strong, even if it hurt to only breathe…

CRACK!  
Arthur screeched through his gag, Artie had smashed his fist into Arthur's chest again, driving himself forward hard enough so that he broke one—or maybe two—bones in his ribcage. He would have doubled over in pain if the ropes weren't binding him tightly to the chair. His breathing became short and labored as he realizes that it was becoming more and more painful to breathe.

Artie giggles and claps his hand together childishly, his blue and magenta eyes lighting up. "Hee hee! Look, Arthur is in pain! So cute, so cute~! I love cute things~!"

Arthur glowers up at Artie with clouded emerald eyes. "You're… insane…" he gasps out from behind the gag, a wheezing imitation of laughter coming from the back of his throat. "It's sad… to watch…"

The other blond just laughs at him. _At him_. "Maybe I'm the sane one and you and the rest of your dead friends are insane—or, were insane," he chuckles. "Speaking of dead—that's right!" Artie jumps up while clapping his hands together once. "Your cupcakes! You'll love the cupcakes, don't you worry, Arthur Kirkland! Tick tock, the cupcakes are probably done baking by now~!"

Arthur's response is a moan. He tries to force his body to relax, but with the agony of broken ribs, he can't. He stays stiff while trying to breathe naturally.

Artie had raced into the kitchen, and now he was back, holding a tray of white cupcakes with rose-colored frosting swirling up into a point on each one. Sprinkles had been dashed across the frosting. Arthur watches his counterpart carefully, and it takes him a moment to realize that the tray had come straight out of the oven. Artie's hands are burned where he grips the metal sheet. "Cupcakes are done~!" Artie sings, dancing up to Arthur and holding the tray out. Instinctively, Arthur pulls away, the heat of the tray making him uncomfortable. Artie set the tray on the floor and picked up one of the steaming hot cupcakes, holding it out to Arthur. He unties the gag and tosses it to the side while bringing the cupcake closer to Arthur's mouth. "Say 'aah,'" he whispers eerily.

* * *

**Uh, yeah. **

**That's the next chapter... I hope you guys are okay with torture. If not feel free to leave.**


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur jerks his head back and shakes his head, sealing his lips. He can't let himself be fed the poisonous substance disguised within a seemingly harmless pastry treat. Artie chuckles and tries again, but Arthur dodges swiftly, cringing as another wave of pain struck his torso. Artie seems to shrug slightly, and then he shoots his free hand forward and grabs Arthur's jaw. Arthur lets out a cry as the other forcefully reaches in his mouth and uses his fingers to pry it open, sticking three fingers between his two rows of teeth to hold it in place. Arthur attempts to bite down, but Artie is absolutely resistant to the pain. He giggles and raises the cupcake again. "Now you can eat my little cupcake, Arthur!"

Arthur groans as the pastry is shoved into his mouth, pink frosting spreading all over his lips, chin, and nose. Once most of it is inside his mouth, Artie drops the remains of the cupcake to the floor and begins to cram it further into Arthur's mouth with the hand that wasn't holding it open. "Eat it all up, luv," he cooes, literally shoving it into the back of Arthur's throat.

The thick-eye browed blond nearly gagged and came close to vomiting, but the only thing he could do to do to stop himself was swallow—

Fuck.

Artie clapped his hands together as Arthur swallowed the last of the cupcake. "Hooray! Arthur ate my cupcake! Arthur loved it~!"

Arthur bows his head down, waiting for his death silently. Hopefully, he won't suffer like Francis did, or like Alfred did when Artie had cut off his limbs…

Where is death?

Arthur raises his head and fixes his misty stare at Artie. "Slow working poison?" he asks dryly, coughing up a bit of the crumbs and flinching at the pain of his crushed rib bones.

"Poison?" Artie smiles creepily. "There was no poison. It was a cupcake with Alfred's blood in the frosting. Did it taste good?"

Arthur stares, not comprehending.

Alfred's… blood? _Oh, God_. He swipes his tongue around his lips, tasting the frosting again just to confirm. Sure enough, there was a barely detectable trace of a metallic tang in the sugary sweet substance. He glares up at Artie. "You sick fuck," he breathes.

Artie's body snaps up into a rigid, statue-like position. "Don't swear," he murmured, voice oddly cold. "Swearing is bad."

"I'll swear as much as I want, you faggot," Arthur insults smugly. "What are you going to do about it?"

Artie narrows his oddly colored eyes. "Swearing is bad," he repeats, reaching out and grabbing Arthur's shirt collar. The Brit inhales sharply. "You can't swear around me anymore."

* * *

**So, force-feeding. Yes. **

**That might be a fun way to eat a cupcake... hm...**

**Sorry if anyone is offended by Arthur's "faggot" remark. I mean, Artie comes across as kind of a... gay person. No offense, seriously. I strongly agree with gay rights/gay marriage, and I never use it as an insult, so... Yeah. Arthur is using it as an insult WITH REASON. **


	5. Chapter 5

"Fuck you," Arthur insists, chest heaving for proper air. Every breath hurt him.

Artie tugs Arthur up closer to him, lifting the back legs of the chair off of the carpet. "Do not say bad words," he says.

A knife.

A knife seems to appear out of nowhere, in Artie's hand. Arthur just keeps on staring into Artie's face defiantly.

Until with one quick movement, two of his fingers are gone.

His hands had been resting on the edges of the armrest, his arms tied down and secured tightly. And now, using that to his advantage, Artie had chopped off his pinky and ring fingers in just two seconds.

Arthur utters a shriek and squeezes his eyes shut. _Oh God oh God oh God oh God…_

A huge wave of agony strikes Arthur again. Coming from his wrist. Something cold is touching his… his…

His entire right hand was gone, only a bloody stump of a wrist left. Arthur screams, literally, screams, and tries to jerk away, but it's all in vain. Artie pulls the knife back, smiling brightly.

"And now you'll stay quiet?"

Arthur stops screaming for a moment, staring up into those tainted, colorful eyes. "You…" he gasps out, his eyes wide. His chest burns and his entire arm is going numb with all the pain. "You actually cut off my bloody hand." Blood pours down from his wrist, forming pools of crimson around his feet and the chair legs. Artie giggles.

Artie tossed the knife aside and picked up another cupcake, holding it out to Arthur. "Here," he said, offering it to the traumatized Brit. "Have another cupcake! It will calm you down!"

Arthur, his face pale, shakes his head. "My wrist… hurts…" he mumbles under his breath. "Damn... damn it all… I'll never get my bloody hand back… What will I do after this…?"

Artie raises one bushy blond eyebrow. He sets down the cupcake smirks. But it's hardly a smirk of confidence or satisfaction. He's just smiling in a creepy way. "You know, luv, people say that if you have a pet, then you'll live longer."

Arthur doesn't reply. He raises his head and stares at the other with sunken green eyes.

"Do you want a pet to play with?"

No reply.

Artie cups one hand over his mouth. "Oh, Flying Chocolate Bunny~! Come here~!"

* * *

**This story has been almost done for... several months. Sorry about not updating. **

**(I am working on Master and Pet, though. Praise me for progress after four months.)**


	6. Chapter 6

Arthur's fingers on his remaining hand curl up and he stares in horror as some hideous creature that was twice the size of his own Flying Mint Bunny comes into the room. It has yellow, jagged, sharp yellow teeth and glowing red eyes that pierce Arthur's very soul. Its fur is a chocolate-brown (hence the name) which is matted with some sort of dark, dried liquid. Sweat rolls down Arthur's face and he struggles to escape the chair, but his restraints prevent him from moving anywhere.

Artie claps his hands and giggles. "Look, Arthur~! Look! It's my pet! He's the only one left because he ate all of the other ones, but I'm sure that he'll just love playing with you! Come on, Flying Chocolate Bunny! Play with Arthur!" He points to the terrified man that was tied to the chair.

The demonic winged creature turns to Arthur and growls fiercely. Arthur cries out and cringes as the "bunny" lunges at him and outstretches its freakishly long claws, swiping at his face and sending blood flying off to the side with a few pieces of shredded skin. Next, the creature bares its teeth and plunges them right into Arthur's abdomen.

Arthur shrieks and does the best he can to jerk away, and the chair only falls over. Artie's monster pulls its teeth from the man's stomach, letting blood flow freely from the gaping wound. Arthur lets out a loud yell and tilts his head back, tears falling from his wide green eyes. The pain is unbearable, hurting even more than when his hand was cut off.

Suddenly, a loud, sickening crashing noise comes from above Arthur. Weakly he looks up to see the source of the noise, blood falling from the corners of his mouth. Artie stands above him, holding a bloody, dented wooden baseball bat. Flying Chocolate Bunny collapsed to the floor on its side, moaning in pain as blood fell into its crimson eyes.

"Now, now," Artie scolds cheerfully, tossing the bat aside and placing his hands on his hips like he's angry. "You have to play nice or you can't play at all. So you can't play anymore. You were too rough."

Arthur coughs up thick blood accumulations in response, turning his head to the side while his body twitched in convulsions. It hurt too much to breathe… Maybe if he stopped…

"I'm not done with you," Artie coos, leaning over Arthur and picking him up by his shirt collar. "Why don't you have another cupcake to calm you down?"

Arthur opens his mouth to reply, only to find that no voice comes out. "In case you didn't notice," he whispers, pausing to cough up a massive amount of blood. "I'm dying. Cupcakes… will do nothing…"

"Cupcakes will fix anything~!" Artie declares, pouting. He picks up one from the tray on the floor and holds it out to Arthur. "Come on, eat a cupcake!" Before Arthur replies, Artie shoves the cupcake into Arthur's bloody face, managing to get it into the man's blood-filled mouth before Arthur just coughs it all up.

Artie frowns. "Arthur needs to eat the cupcake. You can't just cough it back up!"

* * *

**Several updates in one day because cupcakes. **

**CUPCAKES**


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur shivers and suddenly his exposed stomach lurches, vomit spilling from his mouth over the cupcake with the bite taken out of it. Artie pouts. "Arthur," he complains. "That wasn't nice. You should eat your cupcake since I put so much effort into baking these just for you."

"Let me die," Arthur whispers, coughing up even more blood. He felt dizzy. "Just let me die, you sick bastard."

Artie smiles. "If you're not going to eat, I'm going to make you~!" He reached into Arthur's exposed abdomen, feeling around until he grabs Arthur's stomach. Arthur shrieks and flings his head back. Using the knife that was on the ground, Artie makes a small incision in Arthur's stomach, from there pulling it open until its contents could be seen. Arthur makes a move to vomit again, but there is nothing but blood to spew from his mouth. He shudders as Artie shoves the cupcake inside of his stomach, and then stands up to admire his work. Arthur moans and already feels death hovering over his head, waiting for his body to run out of blood.

What is this numbness? Arthur can't even move his head anymore. He can't close his eyes as he continues to lose feeling in his entire body.

"Arthur? Little Arthur?" Artie's voice sounds distant. "Arthur~! Your eyes are all funny! They look like little glass jewelry!"

Arthur can't manage an insult in reply. His voice isn't working. Everything around him is fading… fading…

"Tick tock… We have more games to play, Arthur… The time is running… out…" The voice was fading. Who was talking again? "Tick…"

"…Tock…"

Artie leaned over Arthur curiously. He wasn't moving, just like the others. Was he dead?

"Arthur~!" Artie purrs, bending down and lifting up the unmoving man's chin. "Are you still alive?"

He receives no reply.

Artie purses his lips together. "That's mean, just leaving our play date like that." He unties Arthur and lifts him up, admiring his face. "Though, can we play again sometime? You're very fun." With that, he takes Arthur's bloodied corpse and carries him into another room, leaning the man's mutilated remains against a wall, lining him up with the others—Alfred's pretty white skeleton, Francis's half-rotted corpse, maggots replacing his once crystal blue eyes, and that one person, that one that he could never remember the name of. Oh, but he had such lovely wavy gold hair, a curl sticking out from all of it. Too bad it's just a torso. He would look nicer with all of his limbs.

Oh well. At least all of his friends were here now.

* * *

**THE END! I hope you enjoyed reading this sadistic creation as much as I enjoyed writing it. :)  
**


End file.
